


Daydreamer

by shadil (samhellbound)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhellbound/pseuds/shadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana should definitely learn to keep his mouth shut when it comes to speaking to Haru. Sometimes, he can blurt out the stupidest things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

They’re lounging on the couch at Makoto’s apartment. Makoto is studying next to Haru, and Haru is just sitting quietly watching his notes and thinking about his dietary regime. That works for a couple of hours... until he gets bored.

“Mako, do you want me to start making dinner?” He says. Makoto turns his eyes from the page of the notebook he’s been reading and frowns. He puts his glasses on to check the time on the kitchen’s clock.

“Haru, is half past seven. You should get going before it gets too late for you to get back to your apartment.”  Makoto used his mom voice. Haru hated that.

“But it’s too far away,” Haru replies. “besides, I’d rather eat dinner with you than alone.”

“That’s sweet, Haru, but it’s a train ride away and as much as I’d like to walk you back like when we lived in Iwatobi, I’ve already lost my keys on the way twice. I can’t risk my landlord kicking me out since my parents are making the effort of paying rent.”

Haru rolls his eyes and stands up, starts to gather his things with a frustrated sigh. Such a simple gesture makes Mako sigh and blurt out the stupidest thing he’s said to Haru since they met each other.

“Unless you want to move in with me” He spills. “That way, we could split the rent with your parents and everything would be cheaper…”

Haru turns around with an unreadable expression that makes Mako’s hairs stand on end. Did he really just say that?

“You want to live with me?” Haru asks. Makoto doesn’t know how to reply.

“It’s not like I _want_ to, it’s just that since we spend so much time together it seems to be the best… option.” He keeps putting his foot on his mouth. He needs to stop talking, now.

“So you don’t want to.” Haru sits back down and looks at him straight in the eye. It makes Makoto’s heart flutter for a bit.

“I do.” He replies. “It would be more practical, don’t you think?” His voice trembles while he asks the question. Haru’s face lights up. That’s the way he shows he’s smiling.

“It certainly would be.” Haruka says. His eyes are gleaming. Makoto starts blushing and cuts off the eye contact before Haru notices. But he does.

“Makoto? Can you turn around a second? I need to check something.” His voice is level and calm, much unlike Makoto’s, who’s wishing to be swallowed by the earth in the next five milliseconds to avoid the inevitable humiliation of showing his blushing cheeks to Haru.

“What is...” ‘it?’ he meant to say, but Haru cuts him off short by stealing a peck on the lips that makes Makoto jump backwards, which turns into him falling ungracefully off the couch and hitting his ass on the floor. “Ouch” he mumbles. He’s embarrassed. He’s never been more embarrassed in his life.

“Was that out of line?” Haru’s voice comes closer that he’d thought it be; turns out he’s kneeling in front of him now. He’s like a cat, he moves silently and catches him completely unaware. He always does.

“N-no. It just surprised me, that’s all.” Makoto replies, his voice trembling again. He clears his throat to keep talking but he can’t, because he’s got a lapful of Haruka Nanase now. That is indeed a surprise.

“Haru?” He asks.

“Yes?” Haru replies, playing with Makoto’s hair and staring him straight in the eye with those piercing blue eyes of his.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Makoto asks, his mouth dry as a desert.

“What? Kissing you?”

“Yes.”

“I did, to see your reaction. Did you like it?”

Makoto chokes on a “Yes” that’s way too enthusiastic, but he doesn’t need to feel embarrassed now. Haru leans down to kiss him again, this time more forcefully, and he feels it from the tip of his head to his toes. He responds in tandem, grabbing Haruka by his shirt and holding on for dear life; he feels like he’s melting. Haru laughs. He feels it in his mouth, his little exhale of air and a slight hint of his breath. Makoto can’t help but smile into the kiss while Haru is trying to deepen it, and they end up both laughing on the floor about how awkward that was.

“So… you still want me to move in with you?” Haru asks, out of breath after they’ve laughed for ten minutes straight.

“Are you kidding? If there’s kissing involved in this whole plan, sign me up”. Makoto replies, which earns him a playful punch on his right arm and a bright smile from Haruka.

If Makoto had known he’d react like that, he would’ve told him to move in with him since before they left Iwatobi.

**Author's Note:**

> First Free! fanfic! Hoping it won't be the last but I can't make any promises, it's been a very, very long time since I wrote another fic...


End file.
